


You Fell Asleep In My Car

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Tyler falls asleep while shopping with Josh





	You Fell Asleep In My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick cute little space fanfic

Tyler wakes up in the back of the car. He's small, smaller than he usually is.

"Dada?" He asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Yes baby?" Josh looks up at him through the rear view mirror.

"Where are we going?" 

"Home."

"I- I don't remember getting in the car all by myself." He asks curiously.

"You fell asleep in the cart while we were shopping, so I carried you to the car."

"Oh." He yawns.

"Dada." 

"Yes, Ty?" 

"I- I'm tired." 

"It's okay baby boy. You can go back to sleep." Josh answers.

"Mmokayyy." 

Josh watches through the rear view mirror as Tyler curls in on himself, clutching his favorite plushie. His eyes flutter closed moments later. 

Josh smiles to himself, and continues driving home. His baby boy asleep in the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback please!


End file.
